The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to enhanced component carrier discovery reference signals (DRS).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a wireless system may support communication using multiple physical (PHY) layer configurations. For example, the different PHY layer configurations may use different symbol durations and different tone spacing. The different PHY layer configurations may be used to communicate with different sets of devices. A wireless system supporting different device types with different PHY layer configurations may use one or more DRS to enable the devices to identify, synchronize, and access the network. However, if the DRS are not compatible with the different devices, some devices may experience problems accessing the system.